Nimble Momonga
いモモンガ |jpname = 素早いモモンガ |jphira = すばやいモモンガ |phon = Subayai Momonga |trans = Quick Flying Squirrel |image = Nimble Momonga.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Beast |type2 = Effect |atk = 1000 |def = 100 |level = 2 |number = 22567609 |effect = Trigger |lore = When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Gain 1000 Life Points, then you can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position. |delore = Wenn diese Karte als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird, erhalte 1000 Lebenspunkte, zusätzlich kannst du bis zu 2 "Flinker Momonga" von deinem Deck in verdeckter Verteidigungs-Position speziell beschwören. |itlore = Quando questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero, guadagni 1000 Life Points. Puoi inoltre Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale fino a 2 "L'Agile Momonga" dal tuo Deck, coperte in Posizione di Difesa. |ptlore = Quando esta carta é destruída em batalha e enviada ao Cemitério, você ganha 1000 LPs. Além disso, você pode Special Summon até 2 "Nimble Momonga" do seu Deck para o seu lado do campo virados para baixo na Posição de Defesa. |jplore = このカードが戦闘によって墓地へ送られた時、自分は１０００ライフポイント回復する。さらにデッキから「素早いモモンガ」をフィールド上に裏側守備表示で特殊召喚する事ができる。その後デッキをシャッフルする。 |chlore = 这张卡被战斗破坏送去墓地时，自己回复1000基本分。并且可以再从自己卡组把「迅捷鼯鼠」任意数量里侧守备表示特殊召唤。 |animelore = When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points. You can also Special Summon up to 2 "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. |na_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-086) - (R) Tournament Pack 4 (TP4-014) - (C) |en_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-EN086) - (R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN051) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-EN002) - (SR) Duel Terminal 5 (TCG) (DT05-EN008) - (DNPR) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN072) - (C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN235) - (C) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E086) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-EN071) - (C) |fr_sets = Spell Ruler (MDM-F086) - (R) Paquet du Champion 2 (CP02-FR002) - (SR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR071) - (C) Collection Légendaire 3 : Le Monde de Yugi (LCYW-FR235) - (C) |de_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-G086) - (R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE051) - (R) Champion Pack: Game Two (CP02-DE002) - (SR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE071) - (C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE235) - (C) |it_sets = Spell Ruler (SDM-I086) - (R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT051) - (R) Busta dei Campioni: Sfida Due (CP02-IT002) - (SR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT071) - (C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT235) - (C) |sp_sets = Spell Ruler (SDH-S086) - (R) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP051) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP071) - (C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP235) - (C) |jp_sets = Pharaoh's Servant (PS-35) - (R) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP051) - (R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-070) - (C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR051) - (R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K086) - (R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR014) - (SR) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (C) |ntr_sets = Cursed Darkness (C) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (C) LP Recovery Collection (C) Special Summon Collection A (C) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (15th December 2007) |ygo_sets = Pack 16 (C) |anime_5d = 096, 097, 101 |summon1 = Special Summons from your Deck |lp1 = You gain Life Points |archetype1 = Nimble |database_id = 4922 }}